


Dumped, Drunk, and Angry

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/M, Motorcycle Sex, biker!Bucky, fingering (f receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: After a nasty breakup, you go out drinking. After an absolute creep hits on you, you’re saved from a concussion by a mysterious, kind man, who reveals himself to be Bucky Barnes. The bar you’re in is a bit suspect, but you never expected him to be head of a biker gang.





	Dumped, Drunk, and Angry

[Originally posted by simplytanvi](https://tmblr.co/ZMS1Bs26COWYm)

Dumped? Check

Angry? Double check.

Ready to make some bad decisions? Check yes, Juliet.

Drunk? Not check. Soon to be rectified.

You stomped into the bar, only remembering at the last moment to coach your face back into something resembling neutrality. You’d looked so terrifying on the way over to this shady hole in the wall you were sure you scared at least ten random pedestrians half to death. 

A half dozen heads turned to look at you the moment you walked in, all wearing varying shades of disdain that you had no trouble ignoring.

You sat down at the bar and a half second later the bartender walked over. She was a young woman with long wavy brown hair and gorgeous green eyes that immediately made you jealous. 

“What can I get you, new blood?” she asked with an easy smile. You clocked her European accent immediately, but didn’t pay it any mind. 

“I was here first, Wanda! I need a refill!” came a disgruntled voice at the bar a few seats down.

Wanda immediately turned to glare at the man and you raised an eyebrow at her murderous glare. “Hold on for one damn minute, Wilson. I got a new customer here!” she said dangerously.

The man immediately clammed up and, just as quickly as her mood had turned sour, she looked back to you with a smile. 

“What will it be?” she asked easily, all smiles and kindness that had you holding back a chuckle. This certainly wasn’t a woman to cross. 

“Something strong. Surprise me,” you said with a smirk. 

“Got it.” She threw you a wink and turned away to rummage through the shelves behind her the perfect drink, pouring a shot for you with a smile. 

She passed it to you and you downed it in an instant, grimacing at the burn. It was exactly what you needed, though, and you immediately felt it begin to warm your belly as you shot her a thankful smile.

“Drinking to forget?” she asked with a sympathetic smile as she gave you a refill which you didn’t immediately drink in one go this time.

“Something like that…” you muttered, contemplating the glass between your hands. It was clear from your demeanor that you didn’t really want to talk about it.

She gave you a tentative smile. “Well, I have to tend to this rabble. My name is Wanda. Just give me a holler if you need a refill, alright?” she asked.

You smiled and nodded. “Thanks, I will.”

She sent you one last smile before she turned away, likely to give Wilson the refill he’d been yelling about for the last three minutes.

You stared at the amber liquid in your hands and let out an almighty sigh. You’d come home early from work to your shared apartment with your long-time (three years! Three and a half goddamn years!) boyfriend, he’d unceremoniously broken up with you. Distraught and unsure of what to do, you’d walked to the nearest bar… which just happened to be this hole in the wall that you’d passed up a hundred times before because it was just too suspect, even with your boyfriend there to keep you safe. The long line of bikes outside had always been a deterrent.

But he was gone- leaving you a broken mess in his wake- and you were feeling reckless.

You shook your head from those darker thoughts and sipped at your drink, not wanting to get too drunk too soon. You had to make it back home alone, after all. 

“Hey there, beautiful.” You fought the urge to gag as a man sat down beside you. You didn’t even have to look up to you he was as slimy-looking as he sounded. “Mind if I buy you a drink?” he asked, his voice deep and raspy.

“Sorry, pal. Not in the mood,” you said, throwing back the remnants of your drink before you held the glass up and gave it a small shake in Wanda’s direction. She spotted you immediately and paused her conversation with whoever she’d been talking to to come refill your glass. 

“C’mon, baby. Don’t be like that. I just wanted to treat a lovely woman like you to a drink,” he said. To your horror, he had the audacity to try and touch you, his fingers ghosting over your upper arm.

You didn’t think, only acted. The palm of your hand flew to his face and met his nose with a sickening crunch. He fell from the bar stool with an anguished cry, drawing the attention of every patron in the bar.

“Don’t you touch me without my damn permission, you fucking slimeball!” you hissed, glaring at the man as he writhed on the floor, jet black eyes glaring daggers up at you.

“You fucking psycho bitch!” he roared, his voice muffled by his hands covering the lower half of his face as blood spewed from his nose.

“Learn some fucking common decency, you inbred douche waffle,” you spat, turning back to your drink, which Wanda had refilled during the commotion. 

As such, you didn’t see when he stood and threw a punch at the back of your head.

You did, however, feel the gust of air, and turned around, only to find the creep’s fist stopped by another hand. You followed the the arm to the person attached to it, spinning slightly on your stool as you went. You could only see about half of his face, but his bright blue eyes burned furious holes through the creep, which you were just now realizing was about to punch you from behind.

“Back off, Rumlow. Now,” the mystery man growled. He was tall and muscular, just as the creep Rumlow was, if not more so. Two men flanked him from behind. One you recognized as Wilson, who had been yelling at Wanda for a refill just a few minutes ago, and a new man; this one had blond hair and baby blue eyes, but those was the most endearing, soft things about him. He looked just as dangerous as the other three, and he was currently glaring murderously at Rumlow.

“This is neutral ground, Barnes. You ain’t got no authority here,” he said wickedly, his smile wide and vicious. A few men had come to back him up, looking just as blood-thirsty and vicious as Rumlow. 

Barnes opened his mouth to speak, but a voice cut across their little macho showdown.

“Bucky may not own this turf, but _I_ do.” You turned your head to the side, eyes widening when they came to rest on the shotgun in Wanda’s hands. It was aimed directly at Rumlow, who suddenly looked much less brave. “Back off, Rumlow, before I make a few new holes in your face,” she said, glaring at the man. 

Rumlow put on a cocky smile, but pulled his hand back from Bucky’s grasp. The latter glared at the bastard, not trusting him for even a second. “Alright, Maximoff. No need to get your panties in a twist. Just wanted to buy a lady a drink,” he said with a chuckle, eyes glued to the barrel of the gun.

Wanda scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Get the hell out, Brock,” she spat. Not needing to be told twice, Rumlow and his goons made a beeline for the door, although they did throw a few glares over their shoulders as they went. 

The mystery man- Bucky Barnes- finally turned his gaze on you now that Brock had vacated the premises. “You alright, Doll?” he asked, blue eyes looking you up and down worriedly. You couldn’t help but smile at his earnest fussing. 

[Originally posted by veronikaphoenix](https://tmblr.co/ZZoKtw2SeQD7C)

“Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks for the save,” you said, sticking out your hand. “(Y/N). (Y/N), (Y/L/N).” 

Sensing the danger was over, Wilson and the blond man gave Bucky pats on the shoulder and returned to their seats. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Wanda stow her shotgun back behind the bar and continue her conversation with them. 

He paused for a moment before he took your hand in his, giving it a gentle shake. You tried not to looked surprised; his hand was frighteningly cold to the touch, which would have been worrisome by itself, but it was also hard as rock… or maybe metal. 

A prosthetic, then.

He gave you a hesitant look, sensing your unease. “The name’s James Barnes, but most people call me Bucky,” he said, brave smile on his face.

You dropped his hand after a second and gave him an appreciative smile and he immediately relaxed a bit. 

“How do you get Bucky from James?” you asked curiously, smile tugging at yours lips. 

He ducked his head shyly and you felt your heart thud in your chest. What right did this man- dressed in a thick leather jacket and ratty jeans- have to be so adorable? “It came from my middle name; Buchanan,” he said, small smile curling the corner of his lips.

You raised an eyebrow. “Like the president?” you asked incredulously. He chuckled and you couldn’t help but enjoy the sound. He had a nice laugh; a nice smile, too.

“Yeah, like the president,” he confirmed with a nod. 

You regarded him for a moment, thinking, and he shifted nervously under your gaze. “Care to drink with li’l ol’ me?” you asked, gesturing to the stool beside you. “If your friends won’t miss you, that is,” you said with a smirk. One glance over to your left revealed they were deep in conversation with Wanda, oblivious to your and Bucky’s conversation.

A genuine smile lit up his face and you couldn’t help but return it. “Yeah, I’d like that. I don’t think they’ll miss me,” he said with a chuckle, taking a seat beside you. 

You smiled and shrugged as you downed the last of your drink. “Their loss,” you said with a smile. He glanced over at you, secret smile on his face.

“And my gain,” he said with a wink, making heat flood your cheeks.

* * *

You and Bucky talked for a long time. It was probably hours, but you simply lost track of the time. He was witty, intelligent, and caring. Somehow the topic of your recent breakup came up. A shadow clouded his face at the whole story and he surprised you by reaching out to take your hand gently in his. “I’m so sorry, Dollface.” When you froze he seemed to suddenly realize what he’d done and moved to pull his hand away, but you held it in place. 

You smiled up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled warmly down at you, surprise slipping off his face only to be replaced by happiness. 

You surprised both of you with your next question. “Do you wanna get out of here?” you asked staring up at him through your eyelashes.

He blinked dumbly, caught completely off guard. He glanced away and stared at the bar counter. “Wouldn’t be right, Doll. You’ve been drinkin’ all night and so have I… but I like you a lot and I’d like the chance to see you again,” he said, finally chancing a nervous glance at you.

You, however, positively beamed at him. “I’d like that a lot too, Bucky,” you said with a smile. 

He beamed at you and waved Wanda over. “Another round?” he asked with a smile. 

You smirked at him and grabbed the refilled shot glass. “Let’s see if you can keep up, Barnes,” you said with a wicked smile.

* * *

You woke up to the oddest sound. 

Thunder?

No, not thunder. It was too long and too steady. 

You grimaced, eyes scrunching together to block out the light filtering through your eyelids. Your head throbbed dully and you suddenly regretted not drinking more water last night. A low groan left your lips and you buried your face back in your pillow, frowning when it didn’t feel quite right. You went stock still when something moved beside you, a deep, sleepy sigh ghosting against your ear. Your eyes opened slowly and your breath caught in your throat at the sight before you. 

This wasn’t your bed.

This wasn’t even your house.

Bucky laid before you, deep in the realm of sleep, oblivious to the outside world. His arm was wrapped loosely around you, keeping you close to him.

Panicking, you did a quick check, relieved to find nearly all of your clothing still on. A quick peek under the covers revealed the same for Bucky. As the blanket fluttered back into the place, you froze when you saw two light blue eyes staring sleepily at you, trained unwaveringly on your face.

You stare up at him, wide-eyed, not quite sure what to say. “Uh… good morning?” You supposed that was as good a place to start as any.

[Originally posted by lovelynemesis](https://tmblr.co/ZVOuzi2P7uwYB)

He let out a snort and smiled. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he said, closing his eyes again.

You, however, weren’t nearly at ease. “Um, Bucky?” you asked hesitantly. 

A single blue eye opened to peer at you, though even that seemed to be a struggle. “Hmm?” he rumbled, the sound vibrating low in his chest.

You opened your mouth to ask him what you two had done last night, but a figure burst through the door, startling both of you completely awake. Your head swiveled to stare at the intruder and Bucky sat up suddenly, glaring at the blond man from last night.

“Buck, there’s been-” he froze mid-sentence when he spotted you on the bed and immediately went a brilliant shade of crimson. “Sorry, I uh- There’s just-”

“Out, Steve,” Bucky growled, sending a thrill of fear down your spine.

The blond immediately backed out of the room, hasty apologies slipping from his lips as he went.

You didn’t move after the door shut, mind racing a hundred miles per hour. Who the hell had you gone home with? Bucky, sure, but who was the man next to you? Did you really know anything about him? You tried to recollect last night, but it came up completely blank. 

A long sigh from beside finally pulled you back to the present, turning back to face those intelligent blue eyes.

He stared at you for a moment before frowning. “We didn’t do anything last night, promise,” he said earnestly. “You were just so drunk you couldn’t even tell me where you lived and, well, I wasn’t going to just let you walk home, much less drive home. Your phone was dead, so I did the best thing I could think of…”

“Is that why I’m in your bed?” you asked, eyebrow raised.

He had the audacity to smile. “Actually, you insisted you’d take the couch… and then some time during the night you crawled into bed with me,” he said, grinning at you.

You felt an embarrassed heat flood your cheeks. That did sound like something your stupid drunk ass would do and now that he said it, you could recall it vaguely. “But we didn’t do anything?” you asked, brows knit together as you stared up at him.

He shrugged. “Don’t think so. Can’t really remember, but we both have all of our clothes on, so I’m going to go with no,” he said, grinning down at you.

You stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Alright, I believe you.”

He beamed down at you and placed a tender kiss to your forehead that had you squirming with happiness and embarrassment. 

However, the thunderous noise outside came to a crescendo and you simply couldn’t take it any longer. “What is that?” you asked, nodding your head towards the window.

He frowned and suddenly looked sheepish. “Uh, motorcycles,” he said hesitantly, his tone giving you pause

You frowned, the image of the long line of motorcycles outside the bar flashing in your mind along with Brock’s words: _“this is neutral ground.”_

It all suddenly clicked in place and sat up, practically vaulting off the bed to get to the window.

There, on the driveway below, were at least six people, all with motorcycles. You recognized the men from the bar last night- Wilson and Steve- chatting up some people you didn’t recognize. 

You turned back to stare at Bucky, slack-jawed. He was sitting up in bed, his sleep-tousled hair going every which way. “Now, Doll. Please don’t freak out, it’s not what you-”

“You run a damned biker gang!” you hissed, glancing at the window behind you.

Bucky winced. “Well, not exactly, but I can see how you-”

“There are a group of people outside in matching jackets just like yours! With motorcycles!” you whisper-yelled, afraid the horde of people below you would hear you if you got too loud.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Scott thought matching jackets would be nice and-”

“Rumlow said you had turf, Bucky! Normal groups of friends don’t have turfs! Gangs have turfs!” you said, glaring down at him. You should have ran, but you were fairly sure the group of people below would catch you before you’d made it too far.

Bucky let out a long sigh, head sagging. “I know, I know… we try to keep Rumlow and his people out of the area. He’s into all kinds of nasty shit and we swore we’d protect out neighborhood.”

“So… a gang,” you said, glaring at him. 

His gaze flew to you, eyes begging for you to understand. “We don’t hurt anyone except Rumlow and his people when they press us, promise. I run an auto shop normally. We all have pretty normal lives. Steve even has a family with a girl- Peggy. She’s not part of the group, though she rides with us sometimes. We’re not bad people, (Y/N)… please believe me,” he pleaded, staring up at you with those baby blue eyes.

Your glare faded a bit as you thought. From everything you’d seen so far, nothing pointed to Bucky being a soulless gang leader. He was kind and shy and funny and made you feel special. He was a good listener and cared enough about some random girl he’d just met to not let her go home absolutely smashed and didn’t even do anything to her once she’d crawled in bed with him.

You let out a sigh, shoulder slumping. “Fine, I believe you.”

“You do?” he asked in surprise, eyes wide.

You glanced up at him, smirk dancing on your lips, eyebrow raised in challenge. “Should I not?” 

He gaped, hardly daring to believe his luck. “No- wait yes- wait-” He groaned, sliding off the bed. “You should believe me. We’re not bad people and… and I’d never hurt you,” he said sincerely, big blue eyes coming to rest on your face as he closed the distance between you. He was so close, but stayed just far enough away that you weren’t touching. You’d have to make the first move, if you were ready. 

You smiled up at him and stood on your toes, placing a feather-light kiss to the tip of his nose that had him grinning like a love-struck fool. “Thank you for taking care of me, Bucky.”

He grinned down at you, twining his fingers together with yours. “That was my pleasure, Doll. Besides, it’s not every day I get to see Rumlow knocked on his ass. Couldn’t let an amazing woman like that go home alone,” he said with a wink.

You giggled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “If it’s alright with you… I’d love to see your bike and meet your friends. All I remember from last night is a vague loud noise and shoving my face into the back of a handsome leather jacket-wearing man,” you said with a smile. Your smile only grew when a faint dusting of pink colored his cheeks. 

“Yeah, Doll. Whatever you want.”

* * *

Bucky’s friends were nice. Steve and Sam remembered you from the bar and happily introduced you to the rest of the group.

Natasha and Clint poked fun at Bucky and his smitten expression while you were distracted by Sam, Steve, and Scott. Loki and Thor had been quite odd and you couldn’t quite place their accents. Thor was like a giant golden retriever and Loki… Loki was like a fox or a snake. Bruce was mild-mannered and it surprised you that such a quiet, intelligent person ran around with this group, but everyone seemed to love him. Apparently a few of the crew were missing and they promised to introduce them to you later, as though they already knew they’d see you again.

You had a hard time finding fault in their logic.

* * *

Before you knew it it was late. The sun had set hours ago and it was finally getting cold out. Steve was the last one to leave, giving Bucky an affectionate hug before he hopped on his bike and peeled out of the driveway, the sound of his engine fading the farther away he got. 

You began to pick up pizza boxes, and threw them in the trash, drawing Bucky’s attention. 

“You don’t have to do that, (Y/N). You’re a guest, after all,” he said, quickly walking over to take the pizza boxes from your grasp.

You deftly avoided his grab for them and walked them over to the trash bin on the curb, throwing them inside with ease. He smiled and clucked his tongue and your stubborn kindness. 

“Too bad, Bucky. I want to help,” you said stubbornly, turning your smile on him as you slammed the lid of the trash closed.

“Yeah, I got that.” He chuckled and gathered up empty beer and soda bottles before throwing them in the recycling bin from where stood, not missing a single shot even from twenty feet away. You let out a low whistle of appreciation and he ducked his head in embarrassment, which only made you smile wider.

“Don’t think you’ve shown me your bike yet,” you said with a smile as you walked over to him.

He shifted nervously, though a genuine smile was still smiled on his face. “Sure I won’t scare you away if I show you?” he asked nervously.

You laughed at that and took his hand in yours. “I’m pretty sure the seven other bikes would have scared me away already if it was really an issue,” you said with a playful smile, bumping your shoulder with his. You didn’t think you’d gotten this close to anyone this fast, but it somehow just felt right. _Bucky_ just felt right.

“If you’re sure…” he said with a smile, bright blue eyes sparkling in the light from the porch. 

You nodded eagerly. “Please,” you said, even going so far as to bat your eyelashes up at him.

He chuckled and turned to walk towards his workshop in the back, tugging you along with him. “Don’t need to lay it on so thick, (Y/N).” He punched in the code for the door which immediately began rolling upwards, much like a garage door. He glanced over his shoulder and you almost couldn’t hear his next words over the loud whirring of the door’s motor. “I’d do just about anything if you asked,” he murmured.

Your heart thudded hard in your chest as he led you inside the small shop and flicked on the light. 

You took in the various machines, workbenches, and tool cabinets. If his at-home workshop was this well stocked, you had to wonder at what his mechanic shop looked like. Your eyes fell to the beautiful black Harley, seated just a few feet away from the door. 

The very sight brought back a memory, fuzzy though it was:

_The rumble of a strong machine underneath you, wide hips between your legs, arms wrapped around a slim waist. You could see the symbol for the group- the Howling Commandos- on the back of the jacket, though it blurred. You realized you’d been wearing a helmet. Judging from the glimpses of long brown hair in the memory, he’d given you his and gone without._

You turned and smiled at him, catching him a bit off guard; it was obvious he’d been watching you warily, trying to gauge your reaction. “You gave me your helmet.”

He smiled at you, relief plain as day on his face. “Of course. Couldn’t have your pretty face getting hurt now, could we?” he asked playfully.

“You think my face is pretty?” you asked, grinning mischievously up at him.

He gaped for a moment and you were about to wave away your joke with a smile, but he surprised you by nodding resolutely. “Yeah, I do.”

You felt heat rush to your cheeks and stared at the ground. Bucky shifted nervously, worried he’d made you uncomfortable. His doubts were wiped away, however, by your next words. “I think your face is pretty, too,” you muttered.

He couldn’t help the peal of laughter that spilled forth from his lips and one look at his face had you laughing along, too.

However, the laughter died down after a moment and he gazed down at you fondly. “Wanna hear it? My baby _purrs_ ,” he said mischievously, voice so low that you couldn’t help the thrill of anticipation that ran down your spine as you nodded eagerly.

He grinned at you and dug his keys out of his pocket and threw them into the ignition. The bike turned on with a growl before it lowered to a low rumble that you felt in your chest, your heart picking up pace instinctively. 

Your fingers ghosted over the well-kept surface gingerly, afraid you’d somehow hurt the giant thing. 

“You can get on it, if you want,” Bucky said loudly over the engine, startling you. You turned back to look at him and he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

You shook your head and waved away his apology with a smile. “Are you sure?” you asked. This machine was clearly his pride and joy… allowing you to sit on it was probably a huge deal to Bucky.

Bucky only smiled, though. “Yeah, I’m sure,” you heard him say over the low roar.

You grinned eagerly and threw your leg over, squeaking in surprise when your feet barely touched the ground. If your juuuust reached- sure enough, your toes ghosted over the ground, mostly on your left side because the bike was still on its stand. You looked over to Bucky, triumphant, and he laughed at the look on your face. 

You pouted and turned away, so you didn’t realize he’d moved until you felt the bike dip with added weight. You looked up, surprised, turning a bit in your seat to look at Bucky who’d taken a seat behind you, grinning at you. Your cheeks heated at his sudden closeness and you looked determinedly away. This close, you could feel his how warm he was.

“Try the throttle, right handle,” he said, leaning in close to you so you could hear him over the engine without yelling.

Heart beating fast, you reached out of the right handle and wrapped your hand around it, breath hitching in your throat when his hand closed gently over yours. As if that wasn’t enough, his left hand reached around you and he scooted up against you so he could get his foot comfortably on a pedal. “Is this alright?” he murmured, breath tickling your ear. The engine sent vibrations throughout your body, but the hot feeling between your legs only grew the longer you were on the bike. Not trusting your voice you simply nodded and swallowed thickly. “Alright, roll the throttle back, nice and slow,” he said. He was so close against you that you could feel his words reverberate in this chest. With his hand guiding you, you turned it, nearly letting out a moan when the the engine roared, the vibrations picking up in intensity before returning to their idle level. 

“You alright, Doll?” he murmured, voice low. You nodded and squirmed, trying to relieve some of the fast-growing tension between your legs, but that turned out to be a mistake. Bucky sucked in a breath when you rubbed your ass against his crotch. He’d been holding himself just far enough away you hadn’t noticed, but it seemed he was just as aroused as you were. You could easily feel his half-hard cock through his jeans. He froze, hardly daring to breathe, only relaxing again when you repeated the movement. His breath left him in a low hiss of pleasure and you half-smiled at the control you seemed to have over him. His hands left the bike and trailed slowly up your legs, the contrasting temperatures sending shivers up your spine. You felt his lips on your neck and tilted your head to the side to give him better access. “Tell me to stop,” he murmured against your skin as his fingers danced at the hem of your shirt. 

You turned your head and finally tore your hands from the handle bars. One came to cup his cheek gently and the other buried itself in his hair and you pulled his face down to yours. Your lips crashed together. It was hasty, messy, needy; all teeth and tongue and hot desperation that had a fire igniting in your core. You broke the kiss, pulling his kiss-swollen bottom lip between your teeth for a moment before releasing it. He gazed down at you, his once bright blue eyes now dark with lust and you couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “Please, don’t stop,” you whispered before capturing his lips with your own again. 

He groaned into the kiss, resolve crumbling in an instant. His deft fingers undid the button on your pants with ease, his hand working down between the fabric of your pants and underwear. His left hand slithered under your shirt and you mewled into the kiss when he yanked the cup of your bra down and rolled one of your already-hard nipples between his fingers at the same time his fingers ghosted over your clit, the fabric of your underwear creating a delicious sensation that had you moaning into his mouth. You ground your hips against his, earning you a particularly hard tweak to the nipple that had you arching your back into his hand. “You make the prettiest noises,” he breathed between kisses, smiling when you moaned as he gently massaged your clit through your underwear. 

“Please, Bucky. God, please, want your fingers,” you gasped. He trailed kisses down your next, sucking love bites into your skin here and there as he went. He pulled your underwear up sharply with his hand and you moaned loudly. “Fuck, Bucky- _please_ ,” you begged, needing something- anything- to relieve the pressure building between your legs. You felt him smile devilishly against your skin before he tugged your underwear to the side.

A sigh escaped your lips as his rough fingers slid easily through your soaked lips, giving your swollen clit attention for a moment before he slid a finger into your depths, drawing a breathy moan from your lips. “You’re so wet for me, Doll,” he murmured in your ear, biting it gently before he leaned down and kissed you hard as he worked his finger in and out of you slowly, using his leverage to pull you back against him. You didn’t think it could get any hotter, but then you felt his hard cock straining against his pants, shoved up against your ass and you realized you were wrong. His left hand reached around and undid your bra with ease. You broke the kiss to tug your shirt and bra over your head, not wanting the fabric in the way anymore. You tossed it to the ground and whimpered in frustration when his hands stopped moving. “Door’s still open, Doll,” he rasped, voice low. You didn’t even spare it a glance, your eyes glued to the sinfully attractive man sitting on the motorcycle behind you. 

“Don’t care. Just want you,” you said, kissing him hard on the lips. You didn’t care that the workshop could be seen from certain places on the street, or that the door was wide open, letting the whole area hear everything you were doing. It wasn’t like Bucky had particularly close or nosy neighbors anyway; you hadn’t seen a single one all day.

He groaned and his fingers immediately picked up their pace again. “Fuck, Doll, you’re so damn hot,” he breathed, adding another finger to the first. His palm rubbed against your clit with each stroke and it wasn’t long until his hands had worked you to a peak. The vibrations from the bike merely sped the process along.

“Bucky- oh god, Bucky- I’m-” you gasped, one hand tangled in his hair, the other leaving crescent-shaped marks in his forearm.

“Come for me, baby. I wanna see you come on my fingers,” he growled in your ear. 

His filthy words were enough to send you over the edge and you came with a cry, his name on your lips. Your orgasm spread through your body like wildfire. You threw your head back on his shoulder and he swallowed your moan in a kiss, his fingers working every ounce of pleasure imaginable from your body. “Such a good girl for me, (Y/N). So fucking hot,” he breathed after breaking the kiss.

Just before it would have become too much he stopped, pulling his fingers out of your thoroughly-soaked depths. You watched, panting, as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, eyes closed in ecstasy. You felt yourself grow hot again at the sight and your hips rolled back into his involuntarily. His fingers popped out of his mouth with a lewd pop that would have you embarrassed you if the entire thing wasn’t so damn erotic. “Taste so damn good, Doll,” he said, blue eyes burning with lust as he stared down at you. 

“Enough foreplay, Bucky,” you whispered, kissing him hard. “I want you. Want you now,” you breathed, rolling your hips for emphasis. 

He groaned and his hands moved to your hips where he gripped the hem of your pants. “How much do you like these pants?” he asked breathlessly.

“Hate ‘em,” you said instantly. It wasn’t exactly true, but at that moment you wanted to burn them in a fire. 

In a truly impressive show of strength he gave either side an almighty tug and they split right down the seam. With nothing else to hold them up they pooled around your feet and you quickly kicked them off while he tugged his shirt off. You turned around to look at him, nearly drooling at the sight before you. He was all hard, toned muscle that would have looked at home on a model, not an auto shop mechanic. You didn’t realize at first he’d frozen, but when you looked up at his face you realized he was looking at you hesitantly. You frowned, confused, until you realized he was probably self-conscious about his prosthetic, which he had half-hidden at his side. Not missing a beat you reached for his left hand, placing a gentle kiss to the metal plates before wrapping the metal digits around your neck. 

His eyes widened in surprise, but his expression quickly turned lusty. The amount of trust you were placing in him was nearly unbelievable to Bucky and he’d be damned if the sight of his metal hand wrapped around your neck didn’t make him unbearably hard. “Fuck, Babydoll. You’re gonna be the death of me,” he murmured. 

You groaned in frustration and reached between your hot bodies, quickly undoing the button and zipper on his pants. “We can talk about how amazing I am later, Bucky. But I need you so bad right now, baby,” you whimpered, giving his cock a few long strokes. The angle wasn’t ideal, but Bucky gasped and thrust up into your hand, eyes shut in pleasure.

“Later?” he asked as he opened his eyes, hardly daring to hope. 

You winked at him as your thumb rubbed his tip gently, smearing his precum all over his engorged head. He really was a sight to behold and you wondered briefly if he’d even fit. “Yeah, Buck. Later. Don’t think you’re getting away from me that easily,” you said, kissing him hard. You broke away with a smile, lips swollen and wet from all the kissing. Bucky knew just then he’d never seen anything more beautiful. “Please, Bucky. Need you. Need you so bad,” you moaned. 

He didn’t need to be told again. Your underwear were off with a simple flick of his wrist, torn in two. He bent you over the front half of the bike and lined himself up with your entrance with his right hand. He gave your neck a gentle experimental squeeze, only to smile when you moaned and inched backwards, eager to have him inside of you. You could feel his head against your folds and it was driving you crazy. 

He pushed his tip into you and your walls clutched at the sudden intrusion. “Relax, baby. I need you to relax,” he said, massaging your ass with his right hand. You did your best, moaning as he pushed into you slowly, his progress made easier by how soaked you were. You gasped as he bottomed out inside of you, hips flush to your ass. “So tight, Babydoll,” he murmured, just loud enough for you to hear over the engine. You wanted more- needed more- and began to rock your hips as much as you could, but his grip on your neck tightened pleasurably in warning and his other hand held your hip in place. “So naughty, Doll,” he said chastizingly. He pulled his hips back sinfully slowly before snapping forward again, drawing moans from both of you simultaneously. He did this a few times, either as punishment or so you’d get used to his size, you didn’t know, but you’d had enough. 

“Please, faster. Fuck me hard, please, Bucky,” you pleaded, staring at him over your shoulder. 

And just like that, the last of Bucky’s self control evaporated. He pulled back slowly once more before he set a fast pace, hips snapping into yours with each thrust. You knew you were being loud, but you didn’t care; he was too damn good. He thrust into you again and again, his cock hitting you in all the right places that had you screaming out his name whenever his hand wasn’t tight around your neck. 

The pleasure built at a blinding pace again and you felt yourself on the edge after only a few minutes. When he reached around your front and tugged at your hard, neglected nipples, you finally hit that peak. You came with a strangled cry, his name a muttered prayer on your lips as your second orgasm of the night ripped through your body. He groaned as your pussy clamped down on his dick, but he wasn’t done yet. He fucked you through your orgasm, pace not faltering for an instant. “God, Bucky! Fuck- so good,” you moaned, hardly able to speak, much less form coherent sentences. You weren’t even sure if he’d heard you over the bike, but a swift, delicious slap to your ass made you believe he did. You hissed and arched your back, moaning at the new angle he was suddenly hitting you at. 

He groaned and bent low over you, his broad chest brushing up against your back. “You take me so good, Doll. So fucking tight for me,” he groaned filthily into your ear. He pressed you down onto the bike and- because of the new angle- your clit pressed up against the bike, the vibrations pleasuring you right where you needed it. 

“Gonna come, Bucky! Please, god, want you to come in me,” you begged, not sure how much longer you could hold out. 

He let out a sultry moan at your request, nearly coming on the spot. He continued to fuck into you, not letting up for a second as he tried to hold off his own orgasm. “You sure, Doll?” He would love to come in you, but not if you got pregnant.

“On the pill. Please, wanna feel you spill inside of me,” you begged.

Bucky leaned down and kissed up and down your neck as he fucked you with reckless abandon, spurred on by your blissful moans. Your hips ground against the bike and, suddenly, your third orgasm washed over you. You came with a cry, though it was cut off when his metal hand squeezed your throat gently, though it only enhanced your orgasm. 

“That’s it, Doll. Yeah, just like- god, (Y/N), your pussy’s squeezing the shit out of my cock. Fuck-” his torrent of moaned obscenities was cut off as his orgasm finally washed over him. His hips snapped into you a few more times, his cock twitching deep inside you as he slowed, painting your walls with his cum. 

He finally stilled, hand dropping from your throat as he placed light kisses to your back and shoulders. You turned your head to smile up at him. He froze, lips on your skin, and stared up at you. When he saw only adoration in your eyes, he grinned back, lips curling up against your skin. He reached past you and finally turned off the motorcycle, plunging the shop into sudden silence. 

“Where have you been all my life?” you asked with blissful smile. 

He chuckled and smiled at you before pulling out of you, both of you sighing at the loss. He pulled you up and kissed you deeply. You broke away after a minute, both panting for air. “I could ask you the same thing,” he said playfully, earning a small laugh from you. You turned around until you were facing him, legs thrown over his.

“The motorcycle thing,” you said between placing kisses to his jaw and neck, patting the machine below you.

“Mm?” he hummed, mouth open slightly, pleasurable smile on his face. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as he enjoyed your ministrations.

“I think I can get used to it,” you said with a wicked smirk. 

He opened his eyes and stared down at you, playful smile on his face. “Can you now? I don’t always lead a normal life. It might be hard,” he warned.

You, however, merely smirked and trailed a single finger down his chest, grin widening when his cock began to twitch back to life. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

He laughed heartily at that and took your hand gently in his, bringing it up to place a light kiss to your knuckles. “Think you have a round two in you?” he asked, blue eyes staring intently at you over your intertwined fingers.

You beamed at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Don’t ask dumb questions, Bucky.”

* * *

You awoke early next morning to the sound of your phone vibrating. You groaned and tried to roll out of bed, only to be stopped by something. You opened an eye and peered at the thing around your waist. 

An arm.

You smiled and looked up at Bucky, who looked nearly angelic in the early morning light.

“Buck.”

“Mm,” was the disgruntled, mostly-asleep response.

“My phone’s ringing. You gotta let me up,” you whispered, running your thumb over the stubble on his jaw, fond smile dancing on your lips.

“Jus’ leave it,” he muttered, voice thick with sleep.

“I’ve been gone for two days, Buck. It’s probably important,” you argued with a smile. 

He opened his eyes, those pretty blue irises staring up at you blearily. “Fine, jus’ come back to bed after, alrigh’?” he murmured sleepily.

“Deal,” you agreed, kissing him on the nose. With a small smile he finally released you and you hopped out of bed, accepting the call without looking at the ID in the fear you’d miss whoever was calling. You couldn’t help but grin like an idiot when you realized you were in one of Bucky’s shirts. It even smelled like him.

“Oh thank god you picked up! (Y/N), I’m so sorry!”

You froze, heart skipping a beat. “Jason?” you asked incredulously. You heard Bucky shift suddenly on the bed behind you, but you were in a total state of shock and didn’t even turn around.

“Listen, I was wrong, (Y/N). You’re the only one for me. I love you. Please, it was a mistake. I’m so sorry, I’ll do anything to-” your hand fell to your side, your ex’s pleas going unheard as you stared at the floor, a hundred emotions swirling inside you at once. 

What right did he have to just- 

Why the hell would you even-

Should have just check the damned ID-

Why did you still care?

You supposed it was because three and a half years of feelings for a human didn’t just fade overnight (well, two nights), but you couldn’t go back. Not after everything.

You raised the phone to your ear and spoke, promptly cutting off his half-assed apologies. “Listen here you goddamned son of a bitch. You don’t get to just call it off after three years with some bull shit excuse and then call me back days later begging to take me back. That’s not how that shit works, you dense cockmonger,” you hissed. You heard Bucky moving behind you, but you couldn’t turn around and face him just yet. You hadn’t told Bucky exactly why you’d shown up at the bar that night, but it would be crystal clear after that. “Stay the fuck out of my life. I’m sending Darcy over to pick my things up from the apartment today and if she says you gave her any shit at all, your ass is grass. You hear me?” you hissed.

Jason, however, wouldn’t go down without a fight. “You fucking bitch! How dare you threaten me like that! This is why you’re going to be alone forever! After I’d found it in my heart to take you back and every-”

Jason’s tirade ended abruptly when Bucky plucked your phone from your hands and held it to his ear. You whirled to face him, frozen in fear. He frowned at the hate Jason was obviously spewing and glared at the receiver before placing it back to his ear. “Listen here, fuckwad. Don’t call this number again. Don’t try to contact (Y/N) ever again. She’s going to get all of her things back in perfect condition, or I’ll bring the city’s best lawyer down against you. Are we clear?” Bucky said, voice clear, commanding, and threatening. You stared at him, shocked. You heard Jason yell something at Bucky, who remained calm. He ran a hand through his hair, calming the worst of his bedhead, and let out a long sigh. “Who am I…?” his gaze flicked up to your and butterflies filled your stomach as he smiled softly at you. “I’m her boyfriend,” he said before hanging up the call and throwing the phone on the bed. 

He was beside you in an instant, arms wrapped securely around you. “Shh, Doll. It’s alright. You won’t have to talk to or even look at that bastard ever again.”

You hadn’t realized you’d been crying, but now your salty tears ran down his bare chest. “Why are you being so nice? You heard what I said. He broke up with me _days_ ago,” you gasped.

He leaned back and tilted your chin up. You blinked back the tears, heart swelling in your chest at the adoring look on his face. “His loss, my gain,” he said, kissing your tears away. You smiled and chuckled, remembering those words from two nights ago. 

“Did you mean it?” 

“Hmm?” he hummed playfully, grinning down at you.

You smiled and smacked his chest lightly. “Don’t make me say it!” you said, burying your face in his chest.

He chuckled and gave you a gentle squeeze. He placed a kiss to the crown of your head, voice low when he spoke. “Yeah… if you’re alright with it, that is,” he said hesitantly. 

You pulled back and smiled up at him, standing on your toes to place a kiss to his lips that had him smiling. “I’d like that a lot, Bucky.”


End file.
